Նախաբան
by aroxysimon
Summary: Rose Կարմիր Weasley հղի է: Ես չեմ հին բավարար է դառնալ մայր ես հազիվ թե ինչպես կապել իմ կոշիկները!" Նա փորձում է հարմարվել այն լուրերին: Ես երբեք չեմ հեռանում այս բաղնիք կրկին." Նա չի ունենում այն լավ.


| Introduction |

Once.

It was only once.

This may not be the only one stupid, irresponsible, spur of the moment.

This is wrong.

It should be.

I tap it with my wand again.

And it's not so comforting word appears again, blue and bulging.

Positive,

I throw a little white stick on the ground in an act of denial and shock. I am sixteen years old - I'm not old enough to become a mother. I barely know how to tie my shoes just for crying out loud!

I take a pregnancy test once again tap it with my wand, as if expecting it to say "jokes Rose, but we're going, right?"

But it did not. It says the same thing I've done in the last four times I checked.

I sit on the edge of the bath for the first time and notice how much my hands shake. I decided that I was never going to leave the bathroom again. Maybe I'll stay here forever - yes, it looks like an ideal place to sleep and bath overlook the new life that is growing in my womb.

Because everyone knows that if you ignore something that will go away.

I could live in, toothpaste, shampoo, though I doubt it's a good combination for my unborn child.

MY unborn child.

Why am I so BLOODY Random?

I'm starting to hyperventilate, and I think that's a lot, of course, is about to die, I literally shouted at me in my own head. Maybe I'll come back as a ghost as Moaning Myrtle. I could pursue this sixth year gryffindor girls bathroom, Rose Weasley, the Gryffindor house ghost pregnant. That has a nice ring to it.

And if I die, and one day decided to leave the bathroom, at least one person is going to die because of my foolishness.

The first and most obvious casualty SCORPIUS Malfoy - he's as good as dead. Someone should find out who the father of my child, and when they do, SCORPIUS going to get one hell of a project ass- my father, my grandfather, or one of my many male cousins, and perhaps a few of my woman are too. It is quite likely that Al and James Potter get his first. So, I'll be a single mother. Well actually, I did a lot of that prospect.

And, of course, my parents would find out. Mum or kill me or kick me out of the house. I have to live with some Muggle caravan park my orphan child. James and Al will be in Azkaban for murder. Lily - off the wall, if they go to jail, just because he has about twenty guys go because her two older brothers at Hogwarts afraid blocks away from him.

As Hugo. Mom and Dad break, because he started me / kill me, then Hugo is forced to live in a hostile environment, leading him to a life of sex, drugs and rock n 'roll. He'll be dead on his fifteenth birthday.

Harry and Ginny, and their two sons and daughter will be in prison to become pregnant / STD ridden / in Azkaban he / she is dead. It will be up to the Potter family for sure.

And my uncle Fred will probably end up in Azkaban if James and Al, because he likes to watch people. Which means that his little sister, Roxanne brothel they join Lily is going to work, which means Aunt Angelina and Uncle George will seek a life of alcoholism and crime, as their son and daughter convicted prostitute.

And then Uncle Percy will not be able to live with the shame that came with being a Weasley, both cross a bridge. Audrey is left to raise their daughters, Molly and Lucy (one of which I am sure will be suffering from depression, they just lost their father and the majority of their cousins or suicide, prison, brothels or STD-) and out of binge drinking with George and Angelina.

Uncle Charlie would be good if we consider that he is in Romania and have no idea what's going on.

Finally, Dom visit my Trailer Park / visit the grave and denied it was the black sheep of the family. Louis, likely will miss his older sister and his move with his dingy London flat (which is where he should live, when Bill and Fleur deny him putting flowers on my grave / vegetable patch). Stealing does not pretend to know any of us and run off, I do not know that Lebanon's boyfriend, Teddy. Then Bill and Fleur would be so upset that all their children are gone, they are trying to replace them, hundreds and hundreds more children.

Then Fleur will get too fat and develop a severe eating disorder, leading to eventual suicide Uncle Bill.

And if Molly Nana and Grandad Arthur survive all of this, I eat my sock.

Wow, we really need to use a condom.


End file.
